solo por ti hinata
by abiyasha
Summary: secuela de solo por ti de Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Este es la secuela de "Solo por ti, Naruto". Al principio solo era un epilogo pero me emocione y no pare, no pare y ahora resulto ser muy largo pero espero que lo lean.

"Solo por ti, Hinata"

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Hinata cayó enferma y se revelaran sus sentimientos, ahora ella se encontraba en la aldea, mientras que Naruto salió a una misión.

Naruto regresaba de una misión, habían pasado tres semanas fuera de la aldea de Konoha y lo que más extrañaba era a su querida ojos claros.

Hinata por su parte esperaba ansiosa a Naruto. Todos los días antes de cualquier otra actividad, salía disparada a la puerta de Konoha, rogando que ese fuera el día en que su querido Naruto-kun regresara a casa. Tenía pensado prepararle algo muy especial de comer.

Al aproximarse a la puerta ese día pudo distinguir claramente la inconfundible caballera de Naruto y corrió para alcanzarlo.

Naruto la vio desde lejos, cuando vio que corría hacia su lado, corrió para alcanzarla. Cosa que Hinata lo hizo con los brazos abiertos que rápidamente se cerraron en el cuerpo de él.

-Hace tanto que no te veo, Hinata -Dijo Naruto desbordando en felicidad.

-Na… Naruto-kun te extrañe bastante

-Y yo a ti¡¡de veraz!!

-¿Dime tu misión fue un éxito? –Ambos tomaron camino hacia la oficina de la gran Hokage.

-Si, tú sabes que nunca me rindo –Beso a Hinata en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el ojo azul al ver que su Hinata se tambaleaba amenazando en caerse.

-Si, Na… Naruto-kun, solo es que…

-Solo es que te sigo poniendo nerviosa ¿Verdad?-Interrumpió la frase de Hinata.

Entonces Hinata hizo un movimiento con las manos de nerviosismo, que Naruto pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, tomo las manos de ella con rápido movimiento y se las acerco a su rostro para coronarlas con un pequeño beso.

-Hinata sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Claro yo… yo también te amo Naruto-kun –Naruto se para ver como Hinata seguía caminando un tramo más para volverse hacia él.

-¿Te sucede algo Naruto-kun? –Pregunto tímidamente

-Si me sucede, Hinata –Oculto su rostro

-Me estas asustando, por favor dime que te sucede

Naruto se arrodillo ante Hinata y de sus ropas saco una cajita negra, se la ofreció a Hinata, ella la tomo y en el momento en que la abrió…

-¿quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata? –expuso Naruto atrayendo la sonrojada mirada de ella.

Hinata sin pensarlo le dirigió una mirada rápida al contenido que tenía la cajita, era un bello anillo de compromiso en oro blanco con una pequeña piedra tornasol que tenía bellos destellos anaranjados y azules.

¿Hinata aceptas? –dijo Naruto sereno poco visto en él.

Lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de Hinata, causando un caos mental en Naruto.

-Como decirte que no Naruto-kun, si nunca te rindes-Abrazo al ojo azul.

Él tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos, hizo que sus rostros se unieran lentamente encajando perfectamente sus labios en un beso tierno y largo, tan largo como sus pulmones se los permitieron.

Naruto al separarse de ella recordó como la había encontrado tiempo atrás cuando Hinata había caído convaleciente y ahora la veía tan llena de vida mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

La amaba demasiado, era fácil amarla. No podía entenderlo como era que antes no lo había hecho, ahora su Hinata era el aire, el agua y el fuego que su cuerpo y alma necesitaban cada amanecer.

Para ella él era lo mismo, él era todo desde hace tanto tiempo. Lo quería más que a nada y su cara la delataba cada vez que lo pensaba, pues una risita tonta se escabullía entres sus labios, cuyos labios eran tiernamente y al mismo tiempo ferozmente besados por Naruto.

Caminaron juntos, al terminar de informar a la Hokage, Hinata y Naruto fueron a la casa de este último sin antes pasar por los puestos donde vendían los ingredientes para un delicioso ramen.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto se sorprendió al encontrar todo su hogar libre de suciedad y de polvo, ya que ahora Hinata estaba a su lado era normal que ella fuera de vez en cuando a su casa para hacer una pequeña limpieza.

Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto saco unas prendas limpias y se metió a la ducho, mientras que Hinata se había perdido en sus labores culinarias.

Un rato después, Hinata servía dos platos con una exquisita comida. Naruto complacido con la excelente calidad y sabor de su platillo, vio que ya no necesitaba ir al puesto de comida tan seguido ya que estuviera casado¿o si?

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo mañana hablamos con tu padre, Hinata? –dijo el ojo azul.

-Que dices, hablar con mi padre-

-Si ahora que nos vemos a casa, debo pedir tu mano a tu padre¿No crees?

-Pero Naruto y si no acepta –dijo mientras recogía los platos.

-Ya sabes que nunca me rindo, Hinata- tomo la mano de ella entre los suyas y la beso tiernamente –Además si llega a se tan terco como yo… mmm déjame pensar, o ya se nos fugamos.

Los dos se soltaron riendo.

-Naruto-kun yo este quiero ser una buena esposa, asi que tal vez al principio me sea difícil, por favor cuida de mi-hizo una leve reverencia.

Naruto se puso de pie, la tomo por los hombros, primero la enderezo, dirigiendo su angelical rostro hacía el de él. Segundo rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos y la acerco al suyo lo más que pudo y por último su rostro se acerco al de ella y lo beso en los labios, en las mejillas, en los parpados en el cuello.

Hinata poso sus manos en la espalda de Naruto mientras que este la besaba. Durante minutos disfruto el contacto de los labios de él en su piel y agradeció al cielo por tenerlo tan cerca y no querer desmayarse.

-Bueno aquí paramos ¿verdad? –Dijo Naruto al contenerse de besar a Hinata más allá de los hombros. Hinata se mantenía con el rostro rojo.

-Naruto-kun, gracias por cuidarme-

-¿Qué dices pequeña?, si me encanta cuidarte es por eso que te pido que te cases conmigo –beso nuevamente los labios de Hinata –Pero ya es tarde, vamos te acompañare.

Ambos salieron de la cas, caminaron tomados de la mano, era la noche perfecta, el cielo estrellado y el aire era fresco para ser verano; no había duda de que era la noche perfecta para ellos dos.

Naruto se despidió de Hinata en la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga.

Pasaron dos largos días donde Hinata había visto solo por ratos a su querido Naruto, ya que en su casa todo era un desastre, su padre se había enfurecido con ella por llegar tarde y se puso aún más furioso cuando descubrió la razón.

Naruto se culpaba a si mismo, no debió haber retenido tanto tiempo a Hinata, pero era que no se quería separar de ella ni un instante. Rondaba la mansión Hyuuga en espera en que Hinata pudiera acobijarlo entre sus brazos, la deseaba consigo, pero aún no era el momento para hablar con él padre de Hinata.

Hyuuga Hiashi era un hombre muy estricto y pensaba solo en l titulo familiar. Nunca había aceptado la relación de Hinata con Naruto y ahora que sabía que este iba en serio con su hija mayor, lo aborrecía.

Al día siguiente Naruto fue llamado por la abuela Tsunade, acudió al llamado inmediatamente para encontrarse con Hinata en la oficina. Cuando entro Tsunade se sentó en su silla y miro con recelo a los enamorados. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la mano de Hinata y pudo ver el anillo que ella trataba de ocultar con las manos.

-¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido, Hinata?-Dijo ella mientras leía el resultado de la lotería en el periódico.

-A que se refiere Tsunade-sama- dijo Hinata mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la atrás.

-No fijan, puedo ver la sonrisa en Naruto y tu anillo-

-Fue hace tres días, abuela¿verdad que le queda perfecto?- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba la mano de Hinata y le enseñaba el anillo a Tsunade.

-Uffff, que envidia Hinata, pero mira si que es bonito ¿y cuando es?-

-bu… bueno es que aun no ponemos fecha –dijo Hinata que apretaba la mano de Naruto en busca de fuerza.

-Lo antes posible, pero… -se corto Naruto.

-Aún no se lo pides al viejo ¿Verdad Naruto? –afirmo Tsunade

-No, aun no. Es que el viejo ha estado enfadado con Hinata-Miro a los ojos de ella y sonrió –Pero esta misma tarde pienso a hacerlo.

-¡¡DE VERDAD NARUTO!!!- Pregunto Hinata emocionada

-Claro que si Hinata- Naruto abrazo a Hinata y la beso en los labios.

-Bueno, bueno ya paren de presumir- corto la escena Tsunade.

-Creo que tendrán tiempo suficiente antes de salir a la misión-

-Asi que para eso nos has llamado abuela –Dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun –lo regaño Hinata

-Si tienen que entregar un pergamino a una aldea muy cercana, es sencillo solo tienen que ir y dejar el pergamino en las manos del líder de los AMBU, no es nada fuera de este mundo, claro tu Naruto tendrías que usar tu Sexy no jutsu para entrar en la aldea ya que no permiten el paso a hombre –

¡!!!Que ¡¡¡¡ el sexy no jutsu ¿Qué clase de misión es esta? –Dijo Naruto mientras que golpeaba el escritorio.

-Bueno necesitan el byakugan para detectar al líder ya que también ira vestido de mujer (se limpio la garganta) y al sexy no jutsu por que son las características que le hemos proporcionado- aclaro Tsunade.

-Entonces por eso nos necesita, veo que ya has creado una estrategia abuela-

-Si, es por eso yo soy Hokage y no tú-

-Que has dicho, abuela-Naruto brinco encima del escritorio y ya encaraba una lucho de fuerza contra Tsunade-

-Naruto, tenernos que irnos –Dijo Hinata jalando a Naruto

-Eh… a si, denos los datos, te mostrare que saldremos victoriosos de esta –Tomaron el pergamino y salieron de la oficina.

Hinata y Naruto caminaron emocionados y a la vez nerviosos a la mansión Hyuuga. Antes de entrar Naruto detuvo a Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? –Pregunto ella mientras tomaba las manos de su prometida.

-¿tienes miedo a su respuesta? –Se aventuro a decir el ojo azul.

-Siempre lo tengo, pero lo olvido cuando estoy contigo –Abrazo a Naruto

-Entonces yo te necesito a mi lado todo el tiempo –Dijo Naruto después de besar a Hinata.

Los dos entraron, Hinata llamo a su padre, él se presento de mala gana a donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Y bien para que me quieren –Dijo Hiashi mientras tomaba asiento frente a Naruto y Hinata. Dio un vistazo a los dos para encontrarse de que la pareja se tomaban de las manos.

Se había creado un ambiente pesado y un silencio enloquecedor, fue Naruto quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno he venido a hablar con usted sobre Hinata –

-A si¿que derecho tienen tu para hablas sobre mi hija?- respondió receloso.

-Bueno… yo pienso casarme con ella y pues… -Fue cortado por Hiashi.

-¿Y tu Hinata estas de acuerdo con lo que dice este? –Dirigiéndose a su hija.

-Bueno… yo… -Tomo aire al ver la cara de fastidio de su padre –CLARO QUE SI PADRE, LO AMO Y EL ME AMA…

-Entonces no te importa el prestigio de nuestro clan Hinata, me das asco –Ahora fue Naruto el quien se interpuso.

-Como puede llamarle asi a su propia hija¿Qué clase de padre es usted? –Dijo mientras se contenía por el golpear al padre de su futura esposa.

-Soy líder del clan Hyuuga y mi hija se quiere casar con alguien de un clan tan patético como el Uzumaki, NO LO PERMITIRE-

-Pero mi padre –Dijo Hinata tratando de convencer a su padre.

-Nada de padre, si tú te casas con este imbécil, dejas de ser mi hija-

Dicho esto Hiashi sale de la habitación dejando a Hinata en un llanto lastimero y a un Naruto que sostenía su vida misma en los brazos.

-Hinata… yo comprenderé si cambias de opinión sobre…

-No Naruto-kun, yo solo he sufrido por culpa del clan Hyuuga, a diferencia de cuando estoy contigo, por favor no me pidas eso ahora –Abrazo a Naruto más fuerte.

-Si eso quieres, eso tendrás Hinata, mi Hinata, anda vamos –Salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con un pasillo largo.

-Esto… Naruto-kun será mejor de que tomes mis cosas antes de salir, por favor adelante, te alcanzaré dentro de un rato –

-¿Estas segura?, yo puedo esperarte si quieres, es más me iré, pero quiero que juntes todas tus pertenencias ya no necesitaras volver a esta casa –beso a Hinata en la mejilla –Te veo en dos horas ¿de acuerdo Hinata?-

-Hai –Dijo Hinata mientras reía tiernamente

Naruto salió de la mansión Hyuuga preocupado por su Hinata, imaginaba que tal vez su padre la encontraba de nuevo y la hacia llorar de la misma manera en que lo había hecho.

Hinata saco varias maletas en donde guardo la ropa y sus artículos personales, su cuarto había quedado vacio después de hora y media de empacar cosas, que aunque no eran muchas eran un cambio enorme en la habitación. Llevo las maletas al recibidor, había solo dejado un cambio de ropa afuera, camino hacia el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha.

Media hora después Naruto se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión Hyuuga esperando a Hinata. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta pudo ver una Hinata radiante, traía el pelo atado en una coleta y una ropa más delgada: una blusa de tirante que dejaban ver unos delicados hombros bien formados y una falda negra que le llegaba a media pierna.

-Wooo –dijo Naruto al verla

-Hola Naruto-kun –se hecho a los brazos de su amado

-Te vez hermosa Hinata-

-¿De verdad? –Con un poco de pena jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡¡de veraz!! Donde están tus cosas –Dijo Naruto mientras se adentraban en la mansión.

-Por ahí- Dijo Hinata apuntando en dirección alas tres maletas.

-¿Son rodas tus cosas? –Cargando las maletas

-Si ¿pesas? –

- No, no te preocupes, vámonos si ya estas lista-

-Si, ya lo estoy, vámonos.-

-Salieron de la mansión, Naruto cargaba con las dos maletas grandes y Hinata cargaba otra un poco más pequeña.

-Dime Naruto-kun-

-Eh si –Dijo este mientras salía de su trance

-¿Esta seguro de esto?-

-Claro, además pronto nos vamos a casar que no

-Estoy muy contenta Naruto-kun-

-Y yo también, mañana por la mañana saldremos para la misión.-

-Llegaron a la casa de Naruto, esto de cargar maletas no era nada difícil, pero soportar las miradas de los curiosos o de personas que no aceptaban su compromiso fue algo muy cansado.

Flash Back

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por las calles de Konoha cargando las maletas de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun esas personas nos miran extraño –Dijo Hinata encogiéndose de pena tras Naruto.

-Lo que pasa es que son unos tontos, Hinata –respondió este consolando a su peli azul

Siguieron caminando hasta que una voz se oyó al fondo.

-Es Hinata Hyuuga, es una estúpida. Renuncio a su clan por ese imbécil de Naruto y… -Pero fue callado cuando un furioso Naruto lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, aumentando a los metiches.

-NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A HINATA, NADIEN DE USTEDES HABLARAN MAL DE ELLA, YO MISMO ME LAS COBRARE SI DICEN ALGO MÁS –todo el mundo callo sus voces, Naruto volvió al lado de Hinata, tomo de nuevo las maletas de esta, la miro convencido de que hacia lo correcto.

-Gracias Naruto-kun –Dijo Hinata mientras reposaba su cabeza a la espalda del ojo azul.

Naruto volvió a la marcha y tras él la bella Hinata

-----------------------Fin Flash Back-------------

Los dos cayeron rendidos en el pequeño sofá, era cómodo pero apenas cabían dos personas mal mente acomodadas.

Naruto tomo con una mano la cabeza de Hinata he hizo que esta se recostara en su pecho. Hinata oía a la perfección los latidos de Naruto y el olía el delicioso olor a lavanda que el cabello de Hinata liberaba.

Empezaron a quedarse dormidos cuando oyeron golpes en la puerta. Naruto indico con la mirada a Hinata paraqué los ignorara.

-Pero Naruto-kun- dijo quedamente.

-No pasa nada, en un momento se van- beso la frente de la ojos claros.

Pero Naruto se había equivocado, volvieron a sonar los golpes y al final se oyó tras la puerta la inconfundible voz de Sakura.

-NARUTO SABEMOS QUE ESTAN AHÍ- dijo esta furiosa

-Déjalo ya Sakura, tal vez están ocupados –Dijo Kakashi al lado de la peli rosa.

-ella no se rendirá –Dijo Sasuke

-Naruto abre o juro que tumbare la puerta –Sakura ya preparaba para golpear la puerta con el chakra en su puño cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Naruto agotado.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo Sakura-Chan? – dijo este tras un bostezo.

-Naruto sabemos que no te fue bien con el padre de Hinata y pues…-

-Pensaste que nos fugaríamos y que nos olvidaremos de todos ¿Verdad? –Dijo el Uzumaki viendo a sus compañeros.

-Bueno ¿Dónde esta Hinata? –Pregunto Kakashi mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

-Ella no se encuentra bien, se ha llevado la peor parte- dijo Naruto retrocediendo y dando el paso a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sakura entro corriendo al encuentro de Hinata, en cuanto la vio, Hinata no pudo más y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga.

-Todo saldrá bien, Hinata, anda vamos a la habitación, allá podremos hablar mejor- Sakura ayudo a Hinata a pararse y la llevo lentamente hacia la habitación de Naruto.

-Esta muy mal –Dijo Kakashi tras juzgar la situación.

-Si su padre les hubiera dicho lo que a ella le dijo estarían igual –Afirmo el joven shinobi

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-Si Kakashi-Sensei, pero prefiero hablar de otra cosa-

-Y dime Naruto ya tienes pensado en como van a vivir por ahora, por ti no hay problema, pero por ella –Esa era la tosca participación de Sasuke en la conversación.

-Aún no habíamos pensado, no imaginábamos que llegaríamos a tanto –dijo el peli amarillo dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Son unos inútiles –carraspeo Sasuke

-Sasuke cállate, hay cosas que el corazón manda y la mente debe de obedecer, tu como ninja deberías saberlo.-

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, Naruto solo miro agradeció al que había sido su maestro.

En el cuarto de Naruto, Hinata se había soltado a llorar desde que entro por la puerta, no había estado lista para abandonarla mansión Hyuuga tan rápido, no podía creer que ya no se le consideraría el apellido Hyuuga nunca más.

-Hinata cálmate, no esta tan malo como lo crees –dijo la ojo verde ofreciéndole un pañuelo –lo hiciste por amor y ese es un termino que nunca se equivoca –termino Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de la ojos claros.

-Pero por que no puedo calmarme, no lo entiendo- Suspiro Hinata tan agotada.

-Estas cansada y tu chakra esta por los aires, has recibido un shock emocional, pero mira el lado positivo tienes a Naruto –Hinata al oir el nombre de Naruto, se detuvo, ya no lloraba más, cerro sus ojos elevando su rostro al techo.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Se aparto de Hinata para mirarla bien, pero parecía que esta sonreía

Su rostro aún estaba húmedo pero sonreía, _¿Se había vuelto loca?__no, era que había olvidado el motivo y ahora lo tenía tan claro. Necesitaba a Naruto cerca suyo para sentirse mejor._

-Sakura puedes llamar a Naruto por favor- dijo decididamente

-Si –Sakura salió a la estancia para llamar a Naruto.

Naruto entro en la habitación más preocupado que nunca.

-¿Te sucede algo Hinata? –tomo las manos de Hinata

-Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei vámonos, ellos necesitan estar a solas –dijo mientras que cogía la mano de Sasuke.

-pero si fuiste tu quien no obligo a venir –Sakura vio con cara de pocos amigos a su prometido.

Los tres salieron de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Naruto-kun-

-Si Hinata-

-¿El amor duele?-

-Si, muchas veces-

-¿Pero es hermoso verdad?-

-Si mientras dura- la tomo entre sus brazos

-¿pero puede ser eterno? –Poso sus manos en el fuerte pecho de él.

-Si cuando lo deseas –la beso en los labios confirmando la perfección de su unión.

-entonces quiero que me ames –dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-yo ya te amo –se sentó en la cama y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella -¿Pero tu me amas? –

-Yo si te amo, Naruto-kun –agacho su rostro y beso la frente del peli amarillo.

Naruto la volvió a abrazar y le beso la boca, luego bajo a su barbilla, sus manos se habían fusionado con las caderas de ella y las de ella lo tomaban fuertemente de los brazos, creando asi un acercamiento total entre sus cuerpos.

Naruto fue recostando lentamente a su Hinata, sin dejarla de besar, ella solo veía asombrada, sería la primera vez que viviría una situación parecida.

Se amaron como los amantes que eran, dejando atrás todo lo que los ataba. Se dijeron con el tacto todas las cosas que eran necesarias o no decir.

Por la mañana Naruto despertó miro a su alrededor en busca de Hinata pero no la vio ¿Habrá sido solo un sueño lo de anoche?, tomo las sabanas y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo, salió a la cocina, a la sala de estar, hasta el baño pero no la encontró, fue cuando escucho un ruido en el jardín. Salió y ahí estaba, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina tela de color azul celeste, más bien un kimono azul celeste y peces dorados en la parte baja del mismo.

Traía el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta las caderas y sostenía una sonrisa cálida y acogedora, pero aun mantenía un destello de tristeza en su rostro.

Naruto la tomo por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con las manos y dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro.

-Te preocupa algo Hinata –Ella solo agacho la mirada.

-Es mi familia aún yo… no… puedo… -fue besada por Naruto.

-Tu ya no eres una Hyuuga, por que eres ahora una Uzumaki, por que eres mía y de nadie más –hundió su cara en su cuello.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-

* * *

N/A : bueno espero que les haiga gustado el fic, (algo largo verdad) bueno para aquellos que me dejen donde mandarles un regalo se los mandare (pero no crean k es la gran cosa es un epilogo de esta misma historia) ya Saben dejen sus mensajes…

ABIYASHA


	2. epilogo :

Epilogo de solo por ti, Hinata.

-tío Kakashi, tío-jalaba un niño de unos dos años el pantalón de Kakashi

-¿Qué quieres pequeño Naruto? –cargo al pequeño peli amarillo, había heredado el cabello de su padre y la mirada de su madre.

-Tío por favor –balbuceo el pequeño en los brazos de Kakashi-Sensei.

-Hash… que se puede hacer –subió al niño a sus hombros – pero agárrate fuerte, No… del cabello no –el niño embozo una sonrisa traviesa.

-hey Kakashi a donde llevas a mi hijo-dijo el nuevo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

-Solo lo lleva a pasear, Naruto-kun –lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho su bella esposa

-Hinata, pero es que… -se quejo el nuevo padre.

-Míralo es feliz y por mi no hay problema- dijo Kakashi, miro como Naruto embozaba una sonrisa de aceptación y se retiro saltando tan alto como los viejos árboles de Konoha.

-Bien estamos solos –se dejo caer al piso, seguido por su esposa que lo abrazaba fuerte por el hombro –sabes Sakura y Sasuke pronto tendrán su bebé –recostó a Hinata en el suelo y empezó a devorarla en besos.

-Espera Naruto que no estamos tan solos como crees –Hinata rio más cálidamente que nunca.

-A que te refieres no veo a nadie por aquí –dijo mientras su cabeza giraba de un lado para otro.

-es que no lo puedes ver –se llevo una mano al vientre –por que esta aquí adentro.

Naruto cio el vientre de su ahora completamente y solamente para él esposa y esperaba otro hijo suyo. No podría estar más feliz, volvió a perderse en el cuello de Hinata en apasionados besos, luego se retiro y miro a su ojos claros con picardía.

-Pero aún no puede vernos ¿verdad? –Hinata solo cerro los ojos, tomo a Naruto por el cuello y lo jalo hacía su boca.

-No todavía no –Naruto beso a su esposa y ambos quedaron bañados en la felicidad del momento…

Algo corto pero esta lindo. Jajaja para los que se imaginaron algo más solo especifiquen y con gusto le puedo seguir. Sayonara.


End file.
